Hidden Secrets
by Team Fabulous
Summary: What happens when you mix a foster kid, a nanny, and lots of secrets? This story! Rated M for mature language, sexual references, and my paranoia.
1. The beginning

**Hey, I just randomly thought of this one day and decided to post it now :)  
Ages= Max: 18 Iggy: 17 Fang: 17 Nudge: 16 Ella: 16 Gazzy: 11 Angel: 6**

I woke up and stepped onto the concrete floor of the basement- otherwise known as my room. I stumbled up the steps and walked to the fridge to grab a bagel. Then I pulled out the butter and popped my bagel into the toaster.

I heard a knock on the door. "Who the hell would be knocking on the damn door at this ungodly hour?" Then I shuffled to the door and opened it to see some old lady. "AY MA! THERE'S AN OLD LADY AT THE DOOR FOR YA!" I shouted up the stairs, then shut the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"Max! Why didn't you let her in?" Ma asked.

"You taught me not to let strangers in the house." I responded simply.

"Well, the way you did it was just plain rude Max."

"Well I ain't gonna _try_ and be nice to strangers at my door. And anyways you're the one who wanted to talk to her! Why don't _you_ go answer the door? I'm sure she's waiting for you." I shot back, grabbing my bagel out of the toaster, and seethingly lathering on butter.

I then slapped the halves down on a plate and ran down the stairs to my basement, slamming the door behind me for effect.

~~~~This is a line~~~~Ain't she a beaut'?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day I walked up the stairs, still clad in my baggy gray sweatpants and black sweatshirt. "Hey guy's, I got a text from Angel's mom, I'm taking care of her today." I flopped down on the easy chair, my seat, and, magically heard the doorbell ringing. Again. Naturally, two of the dogs, Rae and Harley, started barking their heads off."Shush guy's!" I shouted, shoving them away from the door and opening it just a smidgen, so I could peak my head out.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi Max. Here's Angel."

"MAX!"

"Hold on babe." I shut the door and grabbed the dog's collar's, pulling them down the stair's and locking them in their kennels. "Shush!" I yelled leaving them alone and going back upstairs to get Angel.

"Sorry about that, they're a little hyper. Come on in," I had the door all the way opened and she skipped into the house, in the happy way only a six-year old like her could achieve. I smiled at how innocent she is, then thought about how, even at that age, I was ruined.

"What do you want to do today Angel?" I asked her, sweeping her up and holding her on my hip. "I wanna take the doggies for a walk!" She squirmed and jumped out of my hands, and then ran for the basement. I heard the dog's start barking and walked down the stairs. Then I heard Angel laughing, and the clinking and scraping of metal on metal. Oh god. I quickened my pace and made it all the way down the stairs before she could open both cages.

"Angel!" I shouted, running over. "Be careful! These doggies aren't as calm as usual today, okay?" She nodded and I shoved Sarabi back into her cage. "Hey Ange, wanna do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure. What?" "Go, over on that wall," I pointed." And grab the leashes for me." She ran and got them, then I hooked them on (very carefully and with much difficulty) Then we took the dogs for a walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is SPARTA!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner that night, (Angel had gone home, so it was just me Iggy, and Nudge.) Ma made an announcement.

"In about- well actually pretty soon, we will go pick up our newest family member!"

"WHAT! We're getting ANOTHER dog?" I asked.

"Well no but-"

"Is it a cat?"

"No it's actually-"

"An ocelot? We're finally getting one!" Nudge squealed.

"NO! It's not an animal! It's a boy! We're fostering him, and we might even adopt him!"

"Oh." We all just kinda sighed and started cleaning up the kitchen.

"Guy's I really think this will be a good experience for all of us. The boy's name is Nick and he is 17 like Iggy."

"Hmm." Nudge got this look on her face, I don't even know, it looked like she was judging him, silently and even though she had never seen him.

"Jeez Nudge, you've never even seen the poor kid and already your sizing him up!" I acted shocked, seeing as she did this quite often. The silently judging, I mean.

She blushed as she snapped out of it. "No! I'm not, well actually, I was debating how wrong it would be to wear my yellow dress over my pink one to go meet him. I think yellow would make my eyes glow, but pink would make me look tan, ya know? But I don't think my yellow dress goes as well with what I want to do with my hair. But then I could also wear my green dress and have my-"

"Yea sure okay Nudge." I then yawned. "Good night everyone. See ya tomorrow."

"Wait Max!" Ma stopped me, "I just got a text message from the nice woman at the adoption agency. She says we will pick up Nick tomorrow, and he came from a troubled past, and doesn't talk very much so I'm expecting you three to play nice with him. No instantly asking questions about his past and such, okay? Be careful, we want him to feel at home here. You got it?"

"Yea ma, we got it. Rae! Harley! Simba! Lets go to bed," I walked down the stairs, almost getting trampled by the dogs. When we got to my bed, I laid down and the dogs filled in around me, each with their head's on my legs, hips, and shoulder.

**Okay so I know it's kinda crappy, but it's just a filler chapter so you kinda get to know the characters. Max does not actually live with Iggy, Nudge, and 'Ma'. Okay so she basically does, but 'Ma' is not her actually mom. More about that later ;)**

**The next chapter will include the pre- and post-meeting between Fang, Iggy, and Max, as well as the during scene. **


	2. New hoes come to party

**Guess what? I got my pet rats :D And I realized that I never included Ella in the last chapter so I- Oh yea! She wasn't supposed to be there! Don't worry, I know why :D  
And I just decided to change Gazzy's age to 16, you'll see why later. Please don't kill me?!  
Unicorns. R. Aweshume : Max's Birthday was earlier than the rest of the 'Flock's' birthday's so shes a bit older than Fang and Iggy. I hope you keep reading!  
And to the other peopels that reviewed: THANK YOU! I now pronounce you, my bitches XD**

_This is Bernadette._Shes here to tell you the story has begun_

I woke up to Harley licking my toes. "Stahp it..." I mumbled into my pillow, turning over and falling back to sleep.

"MAXIMUM RIDE! Wake _up _already! It's almost one and we need to leave here in half an hour!" Ma called down the staircase. "Okay..." I sleepily said back. "GET UP MAX!" I heard Iggy yelling and come pounding down the stairs. A few seconds later I felt him flop down on my bed. "Get off me Iggy! Your squashing my leg." I whined, as he just laughed and rolled over. "So. You excited for Nick to come here?" He questioned me. "Sure." I responded.

Honestly I'm not sure if I'm going to be happy with a really quiet dude around my age living in the same house as me. I can barely stand the quietness of my own house for gods sake, how the hell am I supposed to live with a silent stranger? God lord now I'm fucking ranting like damn Nudge!

"You sound excited." He said dully. "I don't know Ig, I mean yeah its awesome to have a new 'brother' but its gonna be weird, having a new guy here ya know? Like, of course I'm excited, and all but I'm nervous too. Obviously you'll get along fine with him, you too are both guys, but urghdeblurghegdy! I don't know Iggy, it's confusing." I sighed, relieved to get that off my chest.

"Oh, I see." He said, rolling his eyes. I slapped his arm, "Iggy!" "Max! He copied my tone. "I'm serious!" Then I got up and walked to the stairs, "You coming with me?" He jumped off the bed and started walking over, then stopped. "Mom told me to do something while I was down here, but I forget what." Iggy looked confused, then shook it off. "Oh well, I'll find out later."He shrugged and continued walking, causing me to roll my eyes. We both walked up the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Morning Ma." I greeted. 'Good morning Max, eat some breakfast and then get dressed, were going to go get Nicholas today!" She smiled warmly. "What if Iggy and I stay here, and get the house ready while you and Nudge go and pick up, um, what the hell is his name?" I couldn't believe I had just forgotten his name!

"Nick, sweetie, and please don't use such foul language around him, we don't want Nick to think we live in a madhouse, that doesn't care about him!" She raised her voice slightly. "But we do live in a madhouse, we may care about him, but hes coming to a noisy house." I warned. "Fine Max, stay, but just so you know, you have to dust and vacuum in the guest room next to the den, that's going to be Nick's room." "M'kay," I pulled out the cereal and milk and shit for my breakfast.

_Bernadette is back!_(This is when Nick and them are on their way home)

Iggy was pacing the living room. "Calm the fuck down! Your the only one stressed right now!" I was sitting on the couch and suddenly jumped up. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed one of those individual bags of chips. Then walked back and flopped back down on the couch. "Really Max? How can a person eat at a time like this?" He was pretty damn stressed to be telling me not to eat. "God damn it Iggy! Relax today. Go take a fucking chill pill or something!"

"Your right, I do need to calm down." I smirked as he admitted it. "That's right. Now come sit down, -HARLEY! Stop chewing your ass!- And relax." I patted the couch, indicating him to sit. Naturally before he could sit down, Rae jumped up and plopped down halfway on my lap. I laughed and Iggy relaxed a bit. "Gosh why are you so stressed?" I asked."What if he doesn't like us? What if he's so troubled that he commits suicide? What if-"

I cut him off. "But thats just it Ig, What if? What if he really likes us? And no matter what, were going to make him feel welcome. And if he cuts, I'm sure, we can help him through it, remember when I did? Remember when I almost didn't make it?Remember when I thought the while world was bad, and you helped me through it? Remember when I had to stay in the mental hospital, for what? A month or two, and that didn't help at all, but you did." I sighed, that was the deepest I had gone in a while.

"Yea. I guess there isn't anything to worry about." He said in a quiet voice. "Well, unless he a serial rapist or child molester like my uncle Clarence was, then we might have to worry about Angel." I awkwardly broke the hallmark moment with something, that definitely wasn't hallmark worthy. "Well if he's ant of those things I don't think the would be sending him to our house." Iggy smiled.

"SHIT! I just remembered what mom told me to do!" He shouted, "Oh god what?" I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. "Give The evil cat her medicine." He looked sheepish. Let me explain, Ma, or Dr. M, is a vet, one of her overnight patients, is this evil cat named Fifi who hates everyone except for her owner. Dr. M occasionally needs us to assist her in getting the animals some medicine, and Fifi attempts to claw your mother fucking arm off. The little bitch. **(A.N****. I'm basically describing my grandma's cat, one time, I was staying with her the damn cat comes up and hisses at me, then goes and rubs against my dads leg, like what the fuck did I do? Okay, back to the story) **

"Oh, sucks for you! I'll tell mom how you died." I then casually got up and walked back to the kitchen to find something else to eat. "Damn Max, you're such a bitch!" He said, but I could hear the smile in his voice. "Hell yeah I am, now, we don't want Fifi to die of heart worms or what ever right? So go mix the meds into her food or something." I suggested, thinking of what would happen if the damn cat died. Obviously everyone on the world would be happy that Satan's cat was dead, but the owners *shudder* they would sue. Or kill.

Anywhoo, while Iggy went downstairs, someone knocked on the door. I flopped on the ground, then rolled to the living room window and peeked out. It was Ella. Again I rolled over to the door, got on my knees, cracked it open and shoved my face out. "Suspect J. downstairs drugging Satan. The rest of the flock has left the nest. Mission report?" I whispered. "God Max, I swear your on crack!" She laughed.

"Well there's no guarantees I'm not," I stood up. "Ells its been forever, where've you been? Iggy missed you!" I hugged her. "Wow Max, real mature. Where is everyone?" She asked. "Oh just getting Nick from the adoption place." I said casually. "WHAT!?" She shouted.

"Damn Ella, way to blow my eardrums. Yea Ma decided to foster a 17 year old. So smart right? But then again, we can't have a troubled kid walking around the streets with a shopping cart, muttering to himself now can we?" I asked. "Wow Max, just wow." She shook her head.

"I can't help that I have a big imagination, can I?"

"Maybe not, but I'm pretty sure you can control not saying it, and creeping me out!"

"What ever."

We then heard Iggy coming up the stairs. "Hey Iggy, will you make us some lunch?" I asked.

"Us?" "Yeah, me and Ella." "ELLA!" He shouted then ran over to the couch and hugged her. Then they started making out. "Oh god! Get a damn room, for fucks sake!" I exclaimed, as I heard the garage door open, then the kitchen door creaked open.

"We're home!" Nudge shouted, walking in. Ma was next, then... a guy with black hair, a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans walked in. We made eye contact and I noticed his eyes were black as well. Even so, he was damn sexy. "This is Iggy, he's my son, Ella, his girlfriend, and Max, my, well shes not legally related, but shes here a lot of the time, so shes like family." Ma was explaining.

_Bernadette wants to tell you is Fang's POV_

I walked in to the house, following Dr. Martinez and Nudge. She introduced me to three teenagers, that looked about my age. "Max, you're going to need to cut back on your cursing, got it?" She was talking to a girl with brownish blondish hair, and tanned skin. She had on a tank top, dark wash skinny jeans and bare feet. Max rolled her eyes and stood up to shake my hand.

"Hey, um, FUCK! Sorry I keep forgetting your name." She face palmed. "Maximum! Watch your language!" Dr. M disapproved. "Sorry Ma." She apologized, but didn't sound sorry. "I'm Nick."

"Oh yea! Sorry usually, I can remember someones name for longer than three seconds." She had a cute smile, omg wtf is my problem?! I know a girl for five minutes.

***_*Shows over folks*_***

**So, I know, I know,  
BITCH WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU UPDATE?  
Writers block is a terrible thing my darlings.**

**So, I hope your content with what I've given you?**

**As always, REVIEW BITCH!**

**Pwease?**


	3. Max dumps a lying bitch

**Hey again :D  
I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter did I?Or the first chapter as a matter of fact. Well shit... Here it is:  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear, I don't own Maximum Ride or anyone else involved with that bitch. JK  
Anywhoo, I don't think I will be doing any more of Fangs POV, I didn't really like how that turned out so just delete that little paragraph from your brain, thank you very much. Okay, on with the story now :D**

_Max's POV_  
_Two weeks later_

Me, Iggy, and Nick were sitting in the kitchen, when suddenly I got a cramp. "Aw shit. I'll be back." I said, then walked to the bathroom. Naturally, I was wearing a pair of white shorts, and the blood got all over the crotch of the shorts. Screw the world right now.

"FUCKING PERIOD!" I shouted, my emotions all turning to hate.

_Five minutes later_

I stormed out of the bathroom and threw my pants on the counter. "Tell ma to wash those." I growled, then stormed down the basement stairs, slamming the flimsy door behind me. I pulled on a pair of black gym shorts, and laid down on my bed.

"Hey Max?" Iggy peeked his head in the door. "What?" I snapped. "Lunch is ready, if you want to eat." He looked at me, then shut the door. I heard my stomach rumble so I grabbed my phone and headed up stairs. In the kitchen, Nick and Iggy were whispering about something, then they stopped. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Here's your sandwich." Iggy pointed to a plate. "Thanks." I smiled, then grabbed the plate and sat down at the table.

About halfway through my sandwich my phone went off. It was my mom. So I put it on speaker phone. "Hey mom."

"Max! You have to come home!" She was on the verge of tears. "What? Why?" I asked. "He's- He's- He's gonna kill..." I heard a mans voice. "Time to die bitch!" "Okay mom, I'll be home in ten." I hung up and took another bite of my sandwich. "I'll be back soon, tell ma where I am." Nick looked shocked that I could be so calm, but this happens a couple times a month. My dad comes home, gets mad, and attempts to kill the dog (or 'the bitch') that my mom is pretty attached to.

I hopped in the creepy jeepy, my 1993 jeep, which was part green, part black, and part red. And a major work in progress. A couple of people said that they could feel dead animals sitting on their shoulders. Thus the name 'Creepy' Jeepy.

When I got to my house, I walked and heard Zusha whimpering. "Jeb, don't kill the dog!" I picked her up. "Why would you want to hurt this precious little baby?" I asked, she was a Lhasa Apso, so it worked. "Come on Jeb, isn't this a little bit routine? You come home angry, try and kill Zusha, mom starts crying, she calls me, I stop you. Why kill the dog anyways? Why not the fish. Put Bubbles and Twilight in a bowl together, they're beta's so they will have, like, a fish war." I reasoned with him.

"I guess. But the dog-" I cut him off. "Doesn't deserve to die. Right?" I asked. "Right." I looked over Zusha for and scars. So had a long slice on the side of her. "Come on mom, were going to Dr. M." I pulled her up from the fetal position she was in on the floor. Then we walked to my car.

When we got to the house, I saw that ma had gotten home. Thank god. "Come on mom. Time to make sure Zusha is okay." I tried to be really gentle with my mom, this dog was here life, probably more than I was. "MA! We need your help!" I shouted. "Oh Angel, I thought today was my day off?" I saw her sitting at the table. "My mom had an emergency meeting and daddy's away on a business trip. So Gazzy and I came here." She responded.

"Oh cool. Angel, this is Zusha, and my mom, you can call her Lyndsy." I said. "But Max, I thought Dr. M was your mom?" She whispered. "No, shes like my mom, but not actually." I began walking down the stairs, to the basement. Ma had her vet office set up on the other side of the basement, sense it was pretty damn big.

Angel followed us down and Dr. M was soon there. "What happened this time?" She asked. "It looks like a knife cut." I answered. "Mom, what happened?" I asked quietly. "He came home, and grabbed the" *insert sob here* "Big butcher knife!" *Another sob* "Then he sliced Zusha's side!" *Giant ball of sobbing*

"Mom, it's going to be okay. Zusha will be fine, Dr. M will take care of her." I handed Zusha to ma and pulled my mom into a hug. "Who cut the sushi?" Angel asked, looking confused. We all laughed at her confusion. "Not sushi silly goose, Zusha, the dog." I clarified. "Oh. Why is she here?" Angel was still confused. "Because shes sick sweetie. How about you go and bring me the rest of my sandwich, it should be on the kitchen table."

She skipped off and ma started cleaning the scar, causing Zusha to whimper, making my mom cry harder. Talk about chain of events much. Upstairs I heard the front door open and close and someone walk in. Angel came back down, plate in hand, with someone behind her. "Angel who's with- Sam!" I shrieked, then ran over to the stairs and wrapped my arms around his neck. Why? Because hes my boyfriend.

"Eww." Angel made a face, and we broke apart. "What?" I asked.

"You guys almost kissed."

"But we didn't kiss!"

"So it's still gross. Here's your sandwich."

"Thanks Ange."

"So Max what have you been doing sense I left?" He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. "Well, not very much. Ma adopted a 17 year old."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy. His names... shit what was his name? I always forget it! Oh yeah Nick."

"Oh. Where is he?"

"Probably in the house somewhere."

"Can you introduce me to him?"

"Yeah, hang on. F-NICK!"

"WHAT?"

"WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND?!"

"FINE!"

"Okay, hes coming." A few seconds later he walked in to the living room, and I could feel Sam stiffen. "Fang- I mean Nick, this is Sam, my boyfriend, Sam, this is Nick." I introduced them and watched the intense stare down. "Oh damn. Talk about ice breakers." I said laying on the couch. "Nick, you can leave now." Sam dismissed him, teeth clenched. "Wait, Nick, your new name is Fang!" I shot out before he left the room.

"So, Sam, what have you been up to?" I asked, trying to break the awkwardness. He sat back down. "Not much. I went to Michigan to visit my grandma. Then we toured around a bit. After that we went and visited my other grandma in New York, and toured around New York city for a bit. They have awesome pizza." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Sounds good. But then, you're talking to the girl who eats anything. Sam! Stop thinking perverted!" I lightly slapped his shoulder, smiling. I felt his phone vibrate. "Who's that?" I ask. "Oh, no one." He said quickly, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Oh really?" I was not gonna have it today. "Yeah, it was probably just my mom. Calm down." He brushed it off. No one tells me to 'calm down' when I ask a damn question. "'Just your mom'? Really Sam? How do I know your not cheating on me? Brushing off fucking questions with 'my mom'? Damn, you must think that I have no brain at all to fall for that. Now," I took a deep breath. "Who texted you?" I asked semi-calmly.

"My mom." He replied sticking to his lie. I scowled. "Get out! Get out of my house!" I screeched, knowing he would only stick to his lie. Casually, he stood up and walked to the door. "Can't I just get-" I cut him off. "No!" Then slammed the door shut and locked it, in case he got any ideas.

_That night at dinner_  
_Angel and Gazzy are still there_

"So what was the shouting about earlier?" Iggy asked, taking a bite of his taco. "Sam and I broke up." I said simply. "Oh yeah! Good job Max! We all hated that bastard, he never treated you right." Iggy smiled. "Iggy! Watch your mouth, we have children at the table with us." Ma warned. "Alright, but you gotta admit, he was a bast- I mean, he was a rude, lying selfish, little twerp." Iggy rephrased.

"I know, I know, I should have broke up with him sooner. He just wasn't here, and I wanted to do it face to face, not through the phone or whatever." I explained. "So what were you yelling at Nick for?" Iggy asked. "His new name is Fang, because I can't remember Nick ,and I keep wanting to call him Fang." I said, looking at Fang. "And I suppose I don't get a say in this do I?" Fang asked innocently. "Hell no! I named you and you can't ever fucking change it." I said, grinning evilly, and earning a glare from ma. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking at my plate.

"That's right Maximum. You three," She pointed at me, Iggy, and Fang. "Better get a hold on your cursing, We have Angel here and she really doesn't need to grow up hearing that." Ma looked us down. "Especially you Maximum, I know you grew up in a household where there was constant conversation of sex and rape and whatnot, but I don't want that for Angel. Especially sense we practically raise her. I don't want her sheltered, but I want her protected." She looked at me, causing me to feel guilty.

"Alright. I'll try and keep it to a minimum. But if I come home drunk and singing Crazy Kids by Kesha, blame it on the alcohol." I compromised. "Maximum Elizabeth Ride! I swear if you come home drunk I will personally call your mother and tell her to come take you home!" I gasped in mock surprise. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes Max. I would." She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you going to get drunk now?" She asked. "Well, I might." I said grinning again. Then I saw her angry glare. "Uh, just kidding! I won't!" I shot out, not wanting to die today. I looked around the table and realized everyone was holding back laughs. "Alright, I'm tired, Angel are you staying here tonight?" I asked, getting up and clearing off my plate before putting it in the dish washer. "Uh yeah. I will." She smiled at me.

"Well come on Ange, lets get you in your pj's."

**These chapters are just gradually getting longer, I'm proud of myself :D And two in a week, I'm on a roll 8D**

**RRREEEVVVVVVEEEEEEIIIIIIIIWWWWW**

**BITCHES!**

**JK I love you all :D**


	4. New bitches come to party

**I'm thinking that they should start school soon, so that will (hopefully) happen in the next chapter or so. And I'm going to put Max and Sam together again, but never fear, they will break up again soon. **

**_The week before school starts_**

_Ugh. _I hate shopping. We just got back from three hours of intense back-to-school shopping, because of Nudge. I almost fell down the stairs on my way to my room and just barely made it to the bed before collapsing. The only thing that would get me up now is a giant batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

I heard the door creak open, then, "Maaax do you want some cookies?" Ma called down the stairs. I groaned, and smelt the delicious cookies.

"Mom... Stop... Bring me some... Please?" I whimpered. "Si desea que las cookies de malditos es mejor que vengas y conseguir que tu maldito auto." She said simply. Sadly, I have no clue what the hell she said because I don't fucking understand Spanish! "English, please ma?" I asked. "No Max, I can't cuss in English when Angels here. By the way you need to get up so you can actually do your job. Culo perezoso." She shut the door and I rolled over.

I slowly got up, and rubbed my eyes before crawling (literally) up the stairs. I slammed my head against the door, accidentally, and it swung open. I flopped down on the cool tile of the kitchen, sighing in relief.

"Max, get up. I just mopped the floor yesterday, and now your sweat is all over it." Ma said sternly. "But I'm cold... and this floor is comfy." I complained. I turned my head towards the counter, where Iggy, Fang, and Angel were seated. "Hi." I said in a small voice.

Fang and Iggy just nodded, and Angel smiled and waved. "Hi Max!" She greeted, almost too happy for me. But with Angel, it was just adorable. "Ma guess what?" I turned my head towards her again. "What?" She replied, not even bothering to look my way.

"I can speak Spanish!" I rolled onto my back. "Oh really? What can you say?" She turned on the radio and put it on the country station. "PATATA!" I shouted, rolling towards her. "Where did you learn that?" She asked. "You. I also learned estúpido puto papa, ¿por qué no usted puta cáscara!" I said with some difficulty. She just shook her head and continued working.

"What are you making anyways?" I asked. sitting against the pantry door. "Dinner." "Jesus Christ! What, are you feeding the damn Nazi's?" I asked in shock that she would be making that much food. And that's coming from the girl who could eat a cow, or four, if she wanted too.

"No Max. I am having a few of my friends over,-" I interrupted. "And they're dinosaurs?" I asked. "No Max, I'm having a party." She explained. "And they're dinosaurs?" I asked again. Angel couldn't control her laughter and Iggy and Fang were smirking at the fact that I didn't stop after she turned on the music.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I whipped it out, almost letting it fly across the room. "Ooh Maxi, who's texting you?" Iggy teased. "My hoe." I responded, reading the text. " Which hoe?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My nigga hoe, JJ." I replied. "Maximum Ride! Watch your language!" Ma warned, waving a finger at me. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go let the dogs out."

I butt-scooched over to my door and slowly started to make my way down the stairs, quietly singing "Makin' my way downtown... Gonna find me some hoes..." over and over.

When I reached the bottom, I stared at the kennels the dogs were locked in, because they were being really hyper last night. They stared back at me. "Who wants a cookie?" I asked, in that fake lovey voice you use when you talk to your dog. That got 'em going. They started barking, and trying to jump around in their kennels.

I took Rae out first, and gave her a cookie when she sat. Next I got out Simba, and did the same to him. Both of them ran up the stairs after that. "Harley! Harley- Warley puppy-wuppy! Does Harley want a cookie? Does he? Does he? Harley Harley Harley! Come on boy! Sit!" I opened the cage and watched as Harley struggled to contain himself.

"Sit boy, sit!" I commanded. Thank god he fucking followed my instructions and we got it over with pretty quickly. "Come on boy." I handed Harley a cookie and started walking up the stairs. When we got upstairs I walked into the living room and let him outside.

I took a few steps backwards and flopped down on the couch. To my fucking surprise someone was already there. "What the hell- JJ!" I shouted, as she wrapped me in a death trap bear hug. "My Maxikins finally came upstairs!"She squealed.

"Yay! You're here, I didn't know you got back from camp so early. Who did you kill?" I asked, turning serious and still laying on her lap. "No one, the camp just decided to let me out early for-"-She used a deep voice-"Uncontrollable mischief, boat theft, and food hoarding. I mean, I can't help I like to eat a midnight snack on a boat, in the middle of the lake." She defensively put her hands up.

"Oh my god! JJ you didn't!" I laughed. "Oh but I did." She grinned evilly. We got into an intense staring contest, and Iggy walked by. "Oh my LORD! The lesbian lovers have reunited! Everyone hide before they shove their ways onto you!" He pretended to freak out and we both death glared him.

"Alright, alright you aren't lesbian lovers! Just leave me my dick, please?!" He whined, getting on his knees. "Fine. Hey where is Angel?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen her for awhile. "Shes out back with the dogs, and Fang." Iggy reported, leaving the room.

"So, who's Fang?" JJ asked.

**Okay so, I know this one was a bit late, considering I posted two chapters last week, but I have an excuse! My grandparents were here until Tuesday, the my mom's cousin and his wife were here on Wednesday and I spent all of yesterday and half of today with my best hoe, the I was packing because I'm leaving tomorow, for a week long beach vacation, with some of my cousins, with no internet access. **

**And the whole 'Lesbian Lovers' thing, I didn't mean any offense to gays, lesbians, or bisexuals. So if you took offense, I'm really sorry and if I could I would give you a hug, because even though I 'm straight, I support ****gays, lesbians, and bisexuals.**

******I tried to make this chapter long (I had a 1,000ish word limit) but its not as long as my other chapters. And I think that I will post again, when you (yes, that means YOU) have reviewed at least seven more times. I mean is that so much to ask for? This is my fucking fourth chapter and all!**

******REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!********REVIEW!**


	5. Max has a secret

**********YAAAYYYY! I'm back BITCHES! ****Daaaayyyyyyuuuuummmmmm! **I'm proud of you bitches 8D You followed directions! YAY! On with the story you deserve!

**_A few days before school_**

I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed, rolling my neck and hearing it crack. Then I rolled off the bed **(Do not fucking try this in real life when your 75% unconscious. I almost fucking died!) **and walked up the stairs. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were sitting at the counter, and I walked into the door frame, then casually walked into the living room, pretending like nothing happened.

I flopped down on the easy chair and turned on the T.V. as Angel came thundering down the stairs. "Oh hey sweetie, I didn't realize you were here too." I yawned, wiping the crud from my eyes. "Yeah, I was upstairs with Nudge, playing dolls. We gave them a make over." She grinned, just looking so happy.

"I'm sure they look beautiful now." I smiled, trying not to picture the horror that they created, or the mess that came with it. I heard a firm knock on the door, and instantly thought, 'Who in the name of fuck would be knocking at this hour?' Then I realized, I still didn't know what time it was.

So, sweet and courteous me, I got up and slowly walked to the front door. I cracked it open, thinking about how we needed to get a windowed door, if that even makes any sense. A woman, whom I recognized, was standing at the door with my kids. Yes. I said it. _My _kids. Let me explain:

When I was 15, my brother Ari raped me. Then when I was 17, I had sex with some guy at a party when I was drunk as fuck. Yeah, so cheery right? Wrong bitch.

Anyways, I had Mary- Catherine, who was three, and Jacob, and Joshua, my twin boys, who were one and a half. Luckily Mary, and Josh turned out like me, but Jacob had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. So he was cute anyways.

"Mommy!" They were all shrieking, as I got down on my knees and wrapped them all in a bear hug. Yeah that's right. I've only played a small part in my kids lives and still they know I'm their mom. Fuck yeah!

I stood up again and looked at the woman who was acting as their guardian. Not legally or anything, just a favor so that I could set up a nicer life for them.

"So whats up?" I asked, the kids still clinging to my legs. "I'm leaving on a business trip tonight, and I wondered if you could take care of them? It'll just be for a couple of days- possible a week or so?" That's when I realized she had a few small suit cases with her.

"Of course I would take care of them! I just have to check with Dr. M to see if its OK. She'll say yes of course but- Yea I'm gonna go ask her now." I started walking and Jake and Josh clung to my legs.

When I made it to the kitchen Iggy and Gazzy were calm, seeing as they knew about my kids- even if they didn't know the whole story. But Fang, he was trying to act calm but was kinda failing.

"Fang, meet Jake, Josh, and Mary- Cate," Then I squatted down. "Guys, this is Fang, hes Ig's new brother." I introduced them. Fang got off the stool on the counter and came around to see them. At first the kids just stood still, staring at him. Then they walked over to him and hugged him. Fang smiled.

"Okay, do any of you know where ma is?" I asked. "Um, I'm pretty sure shes downstairs, treating Satan or something." Iggy said. "Oh m'kay. You guys keep an eye on the boys while I talk to her." I then walked down the stairs.

"Hey ma?" I asked while she did shit to Satan. Well, Satan's evil cat. "Yes Max," She responded with out looking up from the cat. "I was wondering if Mary- Cate, Jake and Josh could stay here for a little bit? Just a few days. A week or two tops." I asked nervous she would say no. "Who are they?" She asked. "My kids." I said softly.

"Oh yeah, of course they can stay Max. Why would I say no?" She said sympathetically. "OK thanks ma." I smiled and ran back up the stairs, where I found fang, still sitting on the floor with my boys, but no Mary- Cate.

"Um, wheres my daughter?" I asked, worrying a tiny bit. "Oh Nudge and Angel just took her back to Nudge's room. They were gonna give her a make over." Iggy said, making a sandwich. I rolled my eyes. "Are you fu- reaking kidding me? She's three!" I caught myself before cursing in front of my boys.

Then super-mommy Max ran up the stairs and rescued her baby child. Oh great, now I'm speaking in third person. Anywhoo, I barged into Nudge's room, as she put the finishing touches on Mary- Cate. "Oh. My. God." I said slowly. "What did you do to her?" I asked. "Mommy! I look pretty!" Mary waddled over, and I noticed she had a little bit of make-up on as well as a dress and little heels.

I picked her up and looked at Nudge and Angel. "Why, in the name of potatoes, did you put make-up on a three year old?" I asked. "Because we were bored and she said she wanted to?" Nudge looked a little scared, knowing how protective I was over my kids.

"Oh my _lord!_ The dress is cute, but the make-up?!" I half asked/half freaked out. "Don't freak out on us Max, we can take the make-up off. _After _we show everyone and take pictures." She pulled Mary out of my arms, and walked out the door, with Angel trailing behind her.

"Oh god. What have they done with my daughter?" I muttered to myself. Then I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat on the ground with Fang, Jake, and Josh. All of a sudden, Harley came barreling out of no where and licked my face.

"Woah woah Harley! Stahp! Stahp!" I tried to push him away, but his big Pit Bull body refused and collapsed in my lap instead. I sighed, and stroked his head, smiling. Josh stood up and waddled over to me, then started petting Harley's back.

Harley gently licked Josh's hand, causing him to giggle. I heard my phone ringing in the distance, and I gently pushed Harley off of me. When I got to the living room, I pulled my phone out from under a pillow on the floor, and saw that Sam was calling me.

I picked it up and sat on the couch. "What?" I spat.

"Max I'm so sorry for what happened last month. I'm sorry that it took this long to sort things out and make things right."

I stood up and stomped through the kitchen, yelling, "Oh yeah? I'm sure a month was enough time to hook up with all the sluts in school! _Twice!_" Then I slammed my door shut and stormed down the stairs.

"I'm serious Max! I sorted things out with Lissa and Brigid and they've agreed to leave me alone. I'm ready to get our relationship back on track. Max I need you back." He sounded sincere, but I wasn't taking his B.S. today.

"Really Sam? Next you'll be singing 'Boy Friend' trying to get me back. I'm fucking done with your shit, and I'm so sure that you 'sorted things out' with the sluttiest girls in school. By _FUCKING THEM! _You go around, trying to get me to like you, then when I agree to go on a few dates with you, you go ahead and cheat on me! Then you ask me to come back to you- get this part- by a PHONE CALL! Do you really think that I would want to go back to the guy that cheats, lies, and hides, everything and everyone? And don't even bother saying that your sorry, and you would do anything to have me back and that you've changed, because we both know that's pure and utter BULL SHIT! Had you asked me to go back to you, hmm, lets see, _a month ago?!_ I might have thought about it. But now that I know that you've had enough time to get in Lissa and Brigid's pants, multiple times, I don't want to even talk to you." I ranted.

"Max you don't understand, I-" I cut him off. "Oh, I don't understand that you cheated on me and now want me back?" I said, super snarkily. "Max, listen." He pleaded. "Sam, listen." I imitated.

"We are done, we never will be together, and from now on, if you call me, or have any attempt to contact me, I swear, I will personally sick a pack of wild hyenas and venomous snakes on your tiny dick!" I shouted forcefully, and hung up on him. Then I threw my phone at the wall, causing it to shatter.

Then I casually walked up the stairs, and grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge. Turning around, I noticed everyone was staring at me, even my kids. "Do I have something on my face? Or what?" I asked. "What was that about? I haven't heard you scream that angrily and loud since they stopped making Twinkies." Nudge said, reminding me that we had some in the pantry **(Did y'all here that they started making them again? Woot Woot!) **so naturally I went and grabbed one and then sat down at the kitchen table.

"I broke up with Sam." I said simply. "Well, no duh. We heard that part. We want the deets on what happen. Tell us the whole conversation!" I realized that Ella had appeared and had just said that.

"Well, he called and said he wanted to get back together and that he had sorted things out." I said, calmly chewing my Twinkie. "That's why you said what you said, in front of four innocent children?" Ella had on a look of mock surprise. "Yeppers." I responded, sucking some icing out of the Twinkie.

"That's my girl, and _that's_ disgusting!" Ella said, smiling and shaking her head. "Yeah, anyways, y'all probably heard my whole rant, he said he wanted to get back together with me and I threatened him. So I think we're officially over." I took a long swig of Dr. Pepper.

"And your not like- sad, or anything?" Nudge asked carefully. "Hell no! I'm extremely mad though." I said.

"Hey! There are four innocent kids down here that don't need to hear that yet!" Fang warned, and I laughed. "I'm going out back. Don't try and follow me. You won't be able too." I said standing up and throwing out the empty can and wrapper.

When I got to the edge of the woods, I kept walking until I was far in and found a small clearing between the trees. I pulled off my jacket and spread my wings. That's right. _Wings. _Like, real wings. Bird wings.

I took off and just flew, letting the air clear my mind. This high up, I didn't have any worry's to cloud my brain. Nothing could stop me now. Not even thoughts of Sam.

For some reason, Ari kept floating through my brain. His face, happy memories of when we were kids, and then, the night he raped me. He said he did it to get revenge for when I told Jeb that Ari had had a girl in his room, almost every night. I could hear them going at it.

I flew higher, then dived, and caught myself before slamming into the ground. I then lightly landed in the same spot I took off from. And I cried.

**Well, I'm happy with this chapter. So, do me a favor and... REVIEW!**


	6. Out for a fly

**_Later that day_**

When I finished crying, I let my feet take me, and just followed that instinct. I ended up at my old tree house. I guess it wasn't really mine since I didn't build it or anything. I just found it and named it my safe haven. I cautiously climbed up the tree's branches, unsure if any new animals, or people had inhabited it yet.

Luckily, no one was there. I sat down on one of those plastic chairs that I found knocked over. A few other pieces of furniture were knocked over too. Sort of like some one was rampaging through here. Strange. But then again, not really.

This was a place were I could come to just escape, from everything. I looked around me and found the familiar little guitar. Reminding me of Sam. That total dick had played guitar with me.

He pranced around, acting like he knew everything about everyone and didn't even bother to get to know his own girlfriends history. He thought he knew all there was to know me, and that just pisses me off, because I'm no open book.

Softly, I started singing.

Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

As I finished singing, I realized that I had paced the whole 'house' a few times. I sat back down in the chair and picked up the guitar. Slowly I strummed it, emitting a horrible noise. I tuned it a bit then strummed a few chords again.

Still it screeched and I dropped it and walked to the 'window', a hole in the wall. **(Aww, my dog is being really cute right now :D ) **I looked down and saw a dark shadow. Da fuq is that? I made a list of people who knew about the tree house:

Iggy? _no_

Nudge? _no_

And that's the end of the list. It could be Fang, but I don't know if he knows about it. I heard a stick snap, and winced. Slowly I walked toward the entrance of the tree house and looked down. No one.

Cautiously I yelled out, "Who's there?" And climbed down the tree. Slowly, I made out a dark figure coming closer. "What the fuck are you doing stalking me Fang?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I heard you singing.." He said softly, looking down. I shrugged and started climbing up the tree again. "Wait!" He called out. "What?" I turned around, about halfway up the tree. He just looked up at me shyly.

"Yes... You can come." I continued my descent. When I reached the top, I turned around and waited for Fang. "This is where I used to come and think, or sing." I said when he reached the top. "And I still have a tendency to wander this way occasionally." I added, watching him as he carefully studied the space. **(Omg my little sister is watching iCarly and just sang the whole theme song o.O I'm scared)**

"How did you find it?" Fang asked. "Well, I was running away from home, yet again," He looked confused, "I'll tell you later. Anyways, I climbed a tree and was jumping through the branches to different trees and found this one. Now is the time to bask in the glory of my awesome ninja skills." I finished, smirking. He looked confused. "What?"I asked, a little scared that some huge mutant tarantula was crawling around on the wall behind me or something.

"Why were you running away from home 'yet again'?" He asked, with added finger quotes. "Well... It's a long story and I'll tell you later. But now I want to know why you were ever so casually walking around in the forest in the dark of the night?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged and looked away. "Really Fangles? Have you already used up today's word count or something?"

"No,"

"Then why were you stalking me?"

"I wasn't,"

"Then what were you doing out in the woods at night? Don't you know that when the pedophiles are out?"

"Yeah."

"STOP WITH THE SHORT ANSWERS!"

"I was exploring."

"Bullshit. Will you just tell me what the fuck you were doing out this late at night? Its not like I'm gonna tell anyone if your out on some secret mission with Agent P."

"What?"

"Ignore that last comment... So what are you really doing out and about this late at night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked you first, so when you answer I'll answer."

"I followed you."

"What the fuck Fang. Don't you know that's called stalking? Tsk, tsk."

"Yeah... what about you?"

"I was taking a walk to clear my head. Better than cutting..." I mumbled the last part, but somehow it turned out that Fang has super hearing. Who knew?

"What? Why would you cut?" He asked.

"Well, if you've been raped, beaten, bullied, hospitalized, sent to mental asylums, and just generally hated since you were four, I think you would cut, maybe just a little bit too." I used a 'no duh' tone, showing him my inner arms for a few seconds.

"Oh." Fang had this look on his face like he was trying to comprehend, but he just couldn't.

"So what are the highlights of your 'Tragic back story'?" I asked using finger quotes.

"Well, my parents had a meth lab in our garage, and one day they overdosed and both of them died. I was neglected and had no family so they put me in foster care and this is the longest I have ever stayed in one house." He was looking down, semi-ashamed that his own family would have a meth lab going on around kids.

"Don't worry Fang. My 'Parents' had a whole drug dealing store. And a garden of marijuana They weren't very discrete about drugs." I admitted.

"Wow."

"Yeppers. So you wanna walk back to the house?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." He started walking towards the hole in the ground, a.k.a. the door, and I jumped out a window. Again, you may bask in the glory of my awesome ninja skills. As we walked back, I felt like we were being followed. Call me paranoid but I was constantly looking back, and doing 360's.

When we left the woods, I realized Fang had been doing the same.

"You feel it too?" I asked, doing another 360.

"Yeah." He slowly turned around. "So do you you still cut?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Um, yeah. Not as much as I used to but I do like once or twice a month. What about you?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know if he cuts, or even did cut.

"I still cut. Just a little bit." He showed me his arm, where dozens of little white lines rested. Perfectly straight and small.

"Yeah, your cuts look OCD next to mine."I laughed as I held my arm next to his. My arm was covered in straight but long white lines, going in different directions, and they were a lot closer together. I also had more cuts then Fang.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot more than me too though so.." He said in his deep semi-comforting-yet-also-kind-of-creepy voice. "That;s true, but you've been through a lot to! Most kids don't have the advantage of their parents making drugs. Imagine how much money you saved!" I said in mock-surprise. Fang didn't laugh, instead he just made this face like _What the fuck is your problem, and how many drugs did you take today?_

"Don't worry, I've been drug free for, almost four months!" I smiled and started skipping. "Are you kidding?" He asked softly, like he didn't even ant to know the answer. "Well, more like four months and two weeks." I turned to face him. "You ever done drugs?" I asked, seriously.

"Um, once." Fang looked down, like he was embarrassed. "God dammit Fang, your over here being all innocent with your perfect little cuts and only doing drugs once and all that crap, and I look like such a wreck, with three kids, cuts and scars all over my arms, legs, stomach and thighs, and drugs in my system. It kills me that there are people in situations like mine in the world. Whether it be the kids before marriage, or cutting." I confessed.

His instant response was to wrap his arms around me and let me snuggle into his warmth. Naturally, my brain decided to take a nap and I snuggled in closer, smelling his manly scent. After a few minutes of melting away in Fang's arms, I gently pulled away. "If we don't get back soon, ma will fucking go all 'Imma kill you!' On us." Slowly we walked back to the house, just as ma and Iggy were putting dinner on the table.

"Dinner's ready, Max why don't you go get your kids? I think they were out front with the dogs." Ma motioned to the door.

I walked outside, and Harley came running for me. Knocking over Mary- Cate in the process. She teared up and I walked over and scooped her up, placing her on my hip.

"Baby, whats wrong?" I asked. "Harley hurt me!" She whined. "Let me kiss it," She held her arm up in front of me and gently I placed a kiss on it, then set her back down and scooped up the twins.

"Come on guys, dinners ready!" I began walking inside and watched as Mary-Cate raced Nudge and Angel to the house. When we got inside, I put Jake and Josh in their chairs and helped Mary-Cate into her seat to my left. Fang sat to my right. We had pasta with bacon and other good tasting stuff on it.

**_Later that Night_**

We were all gathered in the living room, watching America's Got Talent or something and I had Jake on my lap and Josh to one side and Nudge who was braiding Mary-Cate's hair on the other. The boys were both leaning on me and falling asleep. Gently, I picked up Jake and carried him to the guest room, where we had put up barriers so they couldn't fall off the bed.

I tucked him in and kissed his forehead, then did the same for Josh. Yes I know, it seems like I'm getting softer as the days go by, but you try looking at two little adorable boys asleep in a big bed. Its cute!

Anyway's I went back downstairs, and laid down on the couch, curling up in a blanket. Slowly, I began falling asleep. No offense, but AGT is pretty boring when its just the elimination.

A while later, I woke up to someone shaking my chair. That someone, just got a reflexive slap, from yours truly. Too bad it was Fang. "Sorry..." I mumbled. "What are you waking me up for?" I then asked. "I thought you'd be more comfy in your bed." He said, I could just make out his silhouette in the darkness. Slowly, I stood up and walked down the stairs. Seeing that Harley was already asleep on the side of the bed, I was forced to sleep on the other side, not in the middle like I usually do. But whatever.

**So, I know this chapter was really really really late, but whatever. Its longer than 2,000 words so y'all should just be happy. I'm pretty stressed right now so if it sucks, go ahead and tell me. Anyways, school starts tomorrow and I don't even have my backpack, my best friend is cutting because I'm dating her crush, and she's bullied, it's 2 in the morning and my rats are spazzing out, and I'm just nervous and not looking forward to the first day of school. I'm also trying to set up my best friend and this guy that really likes her and they've helped each other with their problems (They both cut) but she doesn't want to go out with him because she thinks it would be to awkward, but he cut over her and told her he did when she said they were just friends. I don't know when I will next update seeing as I get home from school at 5pm on wensday's and fridays, 6ish on mondays, and Idk about tuesdays and thursdays. Because I'm a cheerleader, I have to go to all the football games and the basketball games. So yeah, it sucks but its fun.**

**Thanks for listening to my rant :)**

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**


	7. FINALLY THE FAX WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

**_The day before School_**

Me, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy all piled into my car. Fang was sitting in the front, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy in the back, and (obviously, if you didn't know then I suggest you stop reading. Like now.) I was driving. Ma was at home with my kids if you were worrying. Anyhoo, we were going to school to get our schedules and I.D.'s so we knew what to do on the first day. Me and Fang had the exact same schedule, Iggy and I had math and science together, and me and Nudge had Art, and science together, and Gazzy had the same schedule as Nudge so, I think you can assume what classes we had together.

I knew one thing. Science would be fun.

**_First day of School_**

I woke up to the dogs barking and Nudge running in circles around the room with a chocolate chocolate donut in her hand. I started laughing. "Oh good your up! Tell them to stop Max!" She shrieked. "I think you might have woken up the whole neighborhood. And its five in the morning. Good job Nudge." When I finished talking, I heard Josh and Jake crying. Then Mary-Cate.

I stretched and stood up, letting out a high-pitched wolf whistle at the same time. Immediately the dogs yelped and stopped what they were doing. "Nudge, give me the donut," I stretched my hand out towards her and she carefully placed it in m hands like it was a bomb or something. I took a bite out of it then ripped one chunk off and held it up.

Slowly the dogs sat down, wagging their tails like crazy. I gave a little bit to each dog then walked upstairs and finished it. Nudge came up the stairs a few minutes later. "I laid out an outfit for you Max. Don't worry, I used your clothes! What happened to the rest of my donut? Oh you ate it, I would be mad but there are so many more that I don't even care. Unless that was the last chocolate chocolate one. But then there are powdered and cinnamon and glazed and sprinkles and-"

"Okay Nudge. I got it." Then I walked to the room my boys were in and saw that they had fallen back asleep, despite the commotion. I walked back to the kitchen and Fang was there. "Your awake?" I asked, a little shocked that he didn't fall back asleep.

"Yeah. So is Australia." He grabbed a donut out of the box. "We were that noisy?" I asked. "Yeah, you were that noisy." Iggy had come out to the kitchen too.

"Well then. I see y'all are all up. So go get ready, we have to leave here by 6:45 chip chop!" I clapped my hands loudly twice and walked down the stairs, shutting the door behind me.

"FUCK!" I shouted, looking at the outfit Nudge had picked out for me. It was a pair of short faded jeans shorts, a tight, deep V- neck tee shirt and my yellow vans.

I put that away, and pulled out my acid wash skinny jeans, a loose shirt with open sides, and my black vans. Yes, I like vans.

I twisted my hair up into a messy bun, **(Lol, one of my friends was like, "I feel like, if I don't wear my hair up on the first day of school, then I can't for the rest of the year because I'll look weird :P) **and walked up the stairs. I grabbed my tribal print backpack, drivers licence, keys, I.D., and parking pass, then walked out to my car. I threw everything in and went back into the house.

Sitting down at the counter, I ate a few more donuts while waiting for everyone.

**_Actually at School now_**

I walked in, and searched for my locker. Finding it, I realized I didn't know the code thingy for the door. "Fuck this shit!" I mumbled, then punched the door and it swung open.

I haphazardly threw in my books and shit, then shut it again. suddenly, some one slammed into me. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to knock you Max," Lissa gushed, super duper sarcastically.

"Let me help out a little bit." She then reached down, pulled me up a bit and pushed me back into the ground, then tried walking away. I jumped up and ran right into her, on purpose of course. She snapped the heel off of one of her bedazzled 10" stripper heels. "Oh, like I'm sorry for that." I stepped over her, dragging my feet along her back.

The bell rang and suddenly everyone in the halls had magically disappeared. "Aw shit, late on the first day?!" I yelled, then ran towars my classroom. Smashing into the door as it shut behind the teacher. I made a rape face into the door window, and knocked violently as the teacher started taking roll.

She ignored me and I saw Fang. I made a '_Pretty please?' _face, and waited for him to open the door. He knew if he didn't I would leave him at the school. I wasn't afraid to and I had warned everyone of this very situation.

Fang opened the door just as the teacher called my name. I dramatically walked in, doing jazz hands and sliding. "I'M NOT LATE!" I shouted, making sure she couldn't count me out.

"You could just say here. That is what you will do when you arrive to my class next time, _on time._" He emphasized. So damn monotone. He would fucking DIE, having me in the class with him. Oh the joy. _  
_

"Take your seats now. Please." He said, again in monotone. "Oh fuck no. If you gonna say it like that I'm never sitting down. Ever." I stood in front of his desk. "Maximum, please go to the office." If you guess Fang said that, your a fucking idiot! Hooray for you! You got it soo fucking wrong.

Anyways. "Alright, peace out guys. See y'all in fuckin', wait what the fuck is today?" I asked, getting fucking worried. "Uh, Monday, the 19th an 'A' day." Some random bitch from the middle of the classroom said. "Oh fuck, Imma get my fuckin period today. Damn bitch problems." I yelled as I walked out into the hallway.

When I made it to the main office, I walked in and asked, 'Where's Charles?" Then laid down across five of the chairs in the office. "He's not here today." The lady at the desk said, causing me to jump up in surprise.

"WHAT!? Why isn't Charles here today? Its the first day of school, hes the only one of y'all I fucking trust!" I laid back down and began to repeatedly slam my head against the chair.

"Um, why are you here Max?" She asked.

"Well, I cussed in Mr. Mike's class." I confessed, all fucking serious. Just kidding I'm rarely fucking serious. So naturally I stood up and walked to the vendor machine. "Hey, you got any ones?" I asked wanting to get some candy or shit.

"No Max. You can go back to class now. Your not in trouble." The lady dismissed me. "Oh fuck yea!" Then I danced my way down the hall, and right into the classroom door. Too bad it was fucking closed! So I slammed into it, making a loud noise in the process.

"Open the fucking door!" I shouted, having a spazz attack. Slowly, one of the nerds that was most likely scared of me, had to open the door. When he did, I put my arm around his boney shoulders.

"Your my fucking hero, I love you man." I smiled and then walked away. I slammed into my desk, and pulled out a pillow and blanket. I put the pillow on the ground and curled up in my blanket.

"Max, what are you doing?" Mr. what ever the fuck his name was asked me. "Um, catching up on sleep. Duh, what does it look like? Continue teaching." I shut my eyes and slept the rest of the class period. Then I did the same in my other classes.

**_At home the next Saturday_**

"WOULD YOU GET THE SCISSORS AND CUT IT THE FUCK OUT?!" I shouted, as Iggy made yet another attempt at stink bombing my room while I was cleaning it.

"Hahaha no." He left my room when I death glared him and flipped him the bird. "Yes, get the fuck outta my room." I praised.

If you were wondering, my kids and Angel were out with ma. Gazzy and Nudge were up in Nudge's room (yeah, I think somethings going on up there too, but we haven't heard any sex noises. Yet.) Iggy was bugging me, while waiting for Ella to come over, and Fang was, I actually don't know where he was so that's just a blank.

Moving on, I was in the middle of sorting my laundry, into clean and dirty piles, and listening to Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds. I began singing along and dancing a little bit.

Sad, I know. But what ever, it was just me in the basement. Overhead, I heard a door open and I knew that ma had taken the kids out for the whole fucking day so I didn't have to worry about them. It was Ella, because Iggy wouldn't have fucking moved off his lazy ass to open the door if it wasn't.

I folded my clean clothes and set them in stacks on my bed. "I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips, Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss." I sang along taking my stacks to my dresser. Nearly tripping over Harley in the process.

"Smooth." I heard Fang say. When the fuck did he get down here? Sometimes I question my brain.

"Fuck you." I said, shaking my head and shoving my clothes in drawers. I almost tripped over Harley again going back for another stack of clothes. "Would you leave me alone please? Your too damn big to follow me around anymore!" I pointed to the stairs and Harley shame-walked up them.

"Thank you. Good lord that dog may have saved my life, but he could be the reason I fucking die too." I rolled my eyes and continued doing what I was doing.

A few minutes later I abruptly stopped in the middle of my room. "Would you fucking stop it?" I glared at Fang.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Just, standing there, breathing and being quiet. Its killing me!" I accused.

"What the hell Max?" Fang was confused now.

"I don't know! Your over there in the corner being all quiet and dark and blending in and its fucking bugging the shit out of me!" I was rather annoyed that he hadn't left or said anything yet.

He just looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, I'm insane. But your freaking me out with your quietness. I'm still not used to it." I confessed. I walked over to my IHome and changed the song to 'If you can't Hang' by Sleeping with Sirens, One of my all time favorite songs.

"Met a girl at seventeen  
Thought she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
She turned out to be a cheat  
Said she'd been thinking for a long time  
And she found somebody new  
I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay  
That's okay  
I hope he takes your filthy heart  
And then he throws you away some day  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type  
You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways  
She found a boy she knew she'd change  
I changed my clothes, my hair, my face  
To watch us go our separate ways  
She said we've grown apart for some time  
But then she found somebody new  
I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,  
While I sit here by myself  
And figure out how I got this way  
Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby  
If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused  
She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use  
So now I gotta call the doctor  
So he can prescribe me medication  
So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three  
Knew she meant the world to me,  
So I gave her everything,  
And she did the same for me

Imagine that!  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face  
Well, oh yeah...  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face  
No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time  
I don't wanna take up all your time  
'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face  
But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine, baby  
Would you please stay and come inside, baby  
Would you please stay and please be mine?"

I sang all the lyrics and did the scream part, while playing intense air guitar. At the end of the song Fang was just looking at me like I was on crack. Which I wasn't, thank you very much!

"You never heard that song before?" I asked.

"I think I've heard it before, I'm surprised that you can sing it that good." That's probably the most I've gotten out of Fang in a while.

"Yeah it's a natural god given talent." I swung my hair like I enjoyed the attention.

"So, you listen to screamo music often?" He asked.

"Just when its Kellin Quinn!" I replied.

"So you have an obsession with Kellin Quinn?"

"Naw, I mean, hes fucking sexy and all but, he said one of my favorite quotes and he's kinda my inspiration." I looked at my feet.

"What quote?"

"'Wrists are for bracelets, not cutting.' Its the one thing that really helped me stop. Every time I wanted to cut, I would add a silly band, and if I got close to cutting, I would snap all of my silly bands instead." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, is Ella upstairs?" I changed the subject, tired of talking about me and my problems.

"Yeah."

"So you're back one worded answers?"

"Yeah."

"God damn you Fang." I rolled my eyes, and pushed some random shit off of my bed. Then I took off the blankets and sheets and put them in the washing machine, which was also downstairs.

I walked up the stairs to the linen closet and grabbed some fresh sheets. When I walked back down stairs, Fang was laying on my mattress, pretending to make snow angels.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Your bed is comfier than mine."

I threw a pillow at his head. "Get the fuck up, or make my bed for me."

Silently, Fang got up and took the sheets out of my hands, then unfolded them and tucked them into the mattress. Then he put the pillows in their cases and placed them on the bed all neat and orderly.

Finally, he laid back down and I laid down next to him.

"So how was your first day of school?" I asked, in my best "Cheesy Mom" voice.

"It sucked."

"Did you meet the red headed wonder?"

"Who?"

"Lissa, the school slut."

"Oh yeah. I met her. A bit too personal."

"So you think shes annoying, slutty, and stupid?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"yep, shes an A.S.S."

"MmmHmm"

"If I see her "Making a move" on you in the hall ways, I'll rescue you."

"How?"

"You'll see. Just play along and do as I tell you."

"You don't know do you?"

"Lets just say I'm really good at winging it and making up a believable bull shit lie in a bout two seconds flat."

"Nice."

"Yep. School is good practice for shit like that."

"So I'll just have to wait and see what happens?"

"Yeah, pretty much. You have any other problems with people, and you tell me, okay?"

"Hm."

"Yeah, I know your "Mr. Big and strong" and you can handle your own problems, but if any one, boy or girl, trys to hurt you, you need to tell me."

"Same for you."

"Okay, I pinky promise that I will tell you, as long as you tell me."

"And I pinky promise the same."

It was honestly a bit ridiculous, but the fact that I got Fang to pinky promise me was great. After that little episode, we just laid there in silence. Well, he laid there, I slept. Fang might have fallen asleep but I'm not sure.

All I know is that I woke up to the beeping of the washer machine and had to go put that stuff in the dryer, before falling asleep again. When I woke up the second time, me and Fang were curled up against each other, our feet tangled.

I smiled and felt Fang shift next to me. I snuggled in closer to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, love birds! Why don't get off your lazy asses and come up stairs for some dinner?" Iggy shouted, ruining the hallmark moment.

**Heyy, so I wanted to update because I'm leaving for like, five days for my cousins wedding and I won't have access to a computer for the whole time and this chapter is really fucking long and I'm feeling better because my friend has stopped cutting and yeah. Well, she moved on and started liking this other guy, and then one of my bitchy friends was like "Oh he'll never like you!" And she cut for that, but shes gotten a lot better.**

** I PUT FAX IN THERE FOR Y'ALL! ENJOY IT! It was kinda hard to incorporate it in but I tried my hardest and if it sucks really big dicks, then tell me! I wanna know what you think even if you think I don't. Review like, eightish times, maybe ten? or I won't update! **

**REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW****REVIEW**


End file.
